Destination Dance Floor
by fucking faggot
Summary: Dib teaches Zim how to dance for his birthday, Nny appears in here, so many Nny appearences!


Destination Dance Floor   
  
Disclaimer- To make it short, I don't own Invader Zim.   
  
Author Notes- Sense a friend of mine is having a birthday soon *waves at Shia* XP, I decided to do   
this, and after eating lots of popsicles, I decided to wash my face.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Destination Dance Floor   
  
It was Acutaoui Cuhadao, or October 29th translated in english. (Ha ha! Shia's birthday the same as...)   
  
It was Zim's birthday. He was trying to think of what he had ever gotten on his past birthdays.   
  
"Lets see...I got a ...wait, that was Stink. I got a... no no no, that was Sploot that got the   
ray gun. But I did get a.... ugh, that was Cham that got that! ARGH!"   
  
He reliezed he had never got anything for his birthday, except being zapped with laser by the Tallest,   
but that was about to change as soon as GIR walked into his base, holding something behind his back.   
  
"Hello Master!" GIR chirped in a cheery voice.   
  
"GIR, go away, please.... I'm trying to think..." Zim mumbled, turning away from his companion.   
  
"Aww, masta, but Its your birthday! Be happy! Be like kumquats!" GIR said, half depressingly.   
  
"Yeah, I've always wanted to be like a Kumquat..." Zim replied, "Hey, whats that behind your back?"   
  
"Nothing special...CEPT FOR THIS!" GIR held up admissions for a night club(yeah that makes no sense does it?)   
and hugged Zim.   
  
"Whats this for?" Zim eyed the slips of paper GIR held.   
  
"For your birthday, silly! I knowed how much you liked to dance back on Irk!" GIR said giggling.   
  
"How'd you know that!?" Zim screeched, suprised.   
  
GIR just shrugged and looked at his lord.   
  
Zim had been one of the best dancers at Irk, but it had been so many years sense he had danced, he   
has forgotten how to, completely!   
  
"Thanks GIR!" Zim said hesitantly, and patted GIR on the head, only to be bitten, "OOWWW!!"   
  
GIR snarled, chewing on Zim's hand, which tasted like coleslaw.   
  
"LET GO!" Zim cried. GIR did as he was told, and ran into the closet to get some breathmints.   
  
Zim sighed, and wents back to work.   
  
*LATER, AT SKOOL*   
  
Dib had been watching Zim carefully all day, seeing as he had been acting way off normal, even for   
Zim.   
  
Gaz hated this. Dib had been bugging her all day. This was the third time she started over on her new   
game, Attack of the Midget Fangirls. What was Dib doing, graceing her with his prescence? I don't think so.   
She wished she could pull a giant marshmallow out of her pocket and slam it on Dib's head. But sense   
that was immposible, she did the next best thing.   
  
"Dib, go away, don't make me sing." Dib ran to Zim after she said that.   
  
"What are you doing Zim!? I know your up to something!" Dib hollered at the alien.   
  
"I'm trying to dance!" Zim growled, and fell over.   
  
"Dance huh? Well, I think I can hel you with that!"   
  
"You can!? Waitaminute, whats the catch? Gonna turn me into a cheese or a telephone or something?" Zim asked   
curiously.   
  
"No catch, I'm feeling nice today, and I'm gonna teach you how to dance! Meet me at my house at 6:30!" Dib said as he walked away.   
  
Zim blinked, stood up, and tried to dance again, failing miserably.   
  
*Later, at Dib's house*   
  
Dib looked at the bookshelf, searching, searching, searching for a book.   
  
"AH HAH! There it be!" Dib said to himself and grabbed a dusty book.   
  
He blew off the dust on the cover to reveal the words "Book of Dances", opened it, and started memorizing one single dance.   
  
*6:25, near Dib's house*   
  
Zim had had arrived, a little bit before he was supposed to meet Dib, so he practiced his dancing outside his house, and landed   
on his butt.   
  
"Damnit! I have stooped as low to have the enemy help me! Is nothing sacred!?" just then the front door opened, revealing Dib.   
  
"Ready?" Dib asked.   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, fish head." Zim replied, nodding.   
  
  
Dib led Zim into his house, into the basement, which was full of junk and old inventions that Proffesor   
Membrane messed up which was or another. They stopped at clear area of the basement.   
  
"Okay, the first thing we need is music." Dib said as he pulled out a capsule and threw it onto the ground   
and it turned into a nice boombox. (Spiffah!)   
  
"Oooh...!" Zim said in awe.   
  
"Okay what kind of music do you like? Pop, Hard Rock, Rap, what?" Dib said as he looked over at Zim.   
  
"Uhm... Hard rock, I guess." Zim guessed.   
  
Dib nodded and pulled out a Gorillaz CD and popped it into the Boombox, "We'll add the music after you learn some   
basic moves."   
  
"Okay..." Zim shrugged.   
  
  
"Now, the first thing you do is this!" Dib held out his right arm, his hand in a fist. Zim copied.   
  
"Now this!" Dib held out his other arm, his hand like a knife. Zim copied again.   
  
This went on until the movements went in this order: Right arm out, left arm out, Right foot backwards, left foot   
forwards, right arm in, left arm in.   
  
"Okay, all you need to do is walk around in circles like that!" Dib didn't demostrate, but he turned on the CD to   
"Clint Eastwood".   
  
Zim shrugged and started dancing (very stange dance, I remind you) to the music, which he found very bizzare. He stopped   
when he swore he felt something wet drop on his shoulder. He looked up to find blurrieness.   
  
"Uhm.. those are the pipes, they're messing up again. You should go home, its late." Dib said nervously, turning the Boombox   
off and putting it back in its capsule.   
  
"Yeah...right..." said Zim, watching Dib walk upstairs. He fallowed.   
  
"Why did you wanna know how to dance anyway?" Dib said, curious.   
  
"I have to go to a dance club tommarow night..." Zim mumbled, then sighed.   
  
"I wish you luck!" Dib said and waved as Zim left his house. Once Zim was far out of sight, Dib added to his last statement,   
"Bad Luck..."   
  
*NEXT DAY*   
  
Zim starred out at the city, mumbling about how GIR forced him into doing this, and also having Dib helping him.   
  
"When ya gonna go, Masta?" GIR asked, wearing tuna body armour.   
  
"As soon as I'm willing to give up all of my dignity." Zim replied.   
  
GIR looked confused, shrugged, and went off to hide the seal.   
  
A hour passed, it was now 6:45, Zim decided it was time to go and live through all the embarrasment.   
  
Soon Zim arrived at the Nightclub. He stared at the dark building, thinking some kind of vampire lemurs would   
live there, when he saw Dib and Gaz, standing next to the door, seeming to be waiting for him. Gaz wore a   
one of a kind smile on her face, I say that because it was the most insane, homicidal, laugh-in-your face smile   
you would ever say. Dib gave Zim a thumbs up as he watched his alien enemy walk in.   
  
What Zim saw was what his worst nightmares would be. The flashing of the lights, the people, tall people!! MADNESS!! He noticed   
one tall, very thin man sitting at a table by himself. He looked like a sillouhete of a tallest, because his hair looked antennae.   
(oh come on, you must know who he is by now!) Zim decided to ask him if he was an Irken like him.   
  
"Excuse me but..."   
  
"Go away!" Growled Nny.   
  
"Sorry... but you remind me of someone I know." Zim said, backing away.   
  
"Nobody knows me, no one you hear me!? NOT EVEN I KNOW ME!!" Johnny screeched at the terrified Zim.   
  
"DO NOT TALK TO ME, FILTHY TWIG MAN!" Zim screeched.   
  
"Wow that was original." Nny said, suprised, but of course, his mood soon changed from that to majorly pissed off,   
"BUT ORIGINALITY WON'T SAVE YOU FROM WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!!" he cried out, pulling a knife from his boot.   
  
"You bother me..." Zim mumbled as he pulled out a ray gun, zapped Nny with it. Soon Nny was paralized, squirming around   
on the floor, crying out in pain from the electricity surgeing from his body. He soon calmed down, knowing he couldn't   
do anything.   
  
Zim put his ray gun away, and watched everyone dance. Soon he heard the song that Dib has played on the boombox a day later.   
He decided right now would be time to embarras himself, seeing as no one was paying attention.   
  
He started dancing, remember each thing Dib told him, the left arm up, danceing in circles, everything. He danced throughout   
the entire song, the same way. By the end of the song, he was tired, he decided to sit at the table Johnny was at, who was still on   
the floor, slowly regaining control of his nerve endings.   
  
Zim twitched in pain as he felt some water fall on his head, he looked up to see a rain cloud, that was only around him. It was very small,   
yet it poured down on Zim's head. God did it burn.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Zim screamed, running out of the building, the little gray rain cloud fallowing him.   
  
Gaz looked at Dib, who was laughing his ass off. Dib had taught Zim an Indian Rain Dance. He was suprised it worked, but anyways,   
it seemed possible that it would work right. Gaz found herself giggling.   
  
"That was a good joke teaching Zim that Rain Dance, Dib, I must admit it. It made me smile." Gaz said, then eat a piece of pizza that had   
magically appeared in her hand.   
  
"Yeah well, it was-" Dib was cut off from the screaming of an extremely angry Johnny, running out of the Nightclub.   
  
"THAT FUCKER!! HE GOT MY COAT WET!! WHERE IS HE, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!" Nny screeched, looking around, then looking down at Dib and Gaz,   
"Hey, kids, have you seen a green kid wander off somewhere?"   
  
Dib blinked, then thought. He would have no one else to toture if Nny killed Zim, so he decided.   
  
"No, I don't think so, sorry mister."   
  
"Its okay, I'll hunt him down later. I need a brain freezie to calm the last of my nerves. Cherry Doom!" Nny said running down the street,   
toward the 24/7 store.   
  
Dib and Gaz walked back home, they heard a explosion, but they just thought it was they're dad's lab exploding again.   
  
*ON THE NEWS*   
  
"Today the Nightclub downtown exploded. 27 dead, 34 injured. Many people think it was related with the Cafe Le' Prick explosion earlier this year..."   
  
BOOM!!!! The news station exploded.   
  
Nny looked at a chart in one of the rooms in his house and added another tallie mark to the "Bombings" section, "Thats 4! Now to bomb me a taco shop!"   
he said, grabbing his backpack and walking out of his house.   
  
*~*~*~*   
Uhm...okay, that was weird. Yeaaaah.... X_x


End file.
